Why idiots shouldn't do a maids job!
by IdiotsThatLikesUnicorns97
Summary: This story will be about the two girls who dies and goes to the world of Black Butler. But what is the secret about these two girls and why do they look so different? Read and find out ;) Please excuse our randomness. The story will follow the manga plot. :) We hope you enjoy :)
1. prolouge

Prolouge

Linnéa´s POV)

It´s the last day of the summer holidays and tomorrow I will have to face the last year of school with strict deadlines.

"OYY, LINNÈA!"I heard familiar voice scream as I saw a small person wave from a far distance, and since I´m blind as a mole without my glasses I can't see who it is.

I don´t have that bad of an eyesight, but I'm nearsighted which have caused me a lot of embarrassing moments when I walk into stuff or it might be because of my clumsiness but I prefer blaming my eyesight.

I began to squint trying to see a glimpse of the persons face but the short brown haired person started to jump as it waved it's arms in the air. After a while the traffic lights had turned green but as dumb as I am, I didn't notice until the short one started to run towards me at an incredible speed.

" WHAT THE FU-" was all could say before I had my best friend hanging around my neck refusing to let go.

"I have missed you unsocial bitch, why didn't you call me this month?!" she said still hanging around my neck.

" Wait, WHAT?! I did call you. Last Tuesday, did I not?" I answered confused as I hugged her back ( I just can´t deny it, I LOVE hugs )

" Yeah you did, I said it to make myself feel better since you didn't pick up last week" she said still having that cheerful tone in her voice.

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that, I just didn't feel like spending my last week with... People" I answered a bit unsure of how she might take it. After we had been hugging for a while she finally released me.

With a huge smile on her face she suddenly sat down to get something from her bag. The next second she had a present box in her hand with a colorful paper wrapped around it. "Happy birthday" she said while giving me the present that was in a size of a huge book.

" There are two more" she continued as she once again sat down on the ground to pick them up.

"I know what it is..." was all I could say before a loud screeching sound and a lot of screaming was heard from behind us so I turned around. A buss had lost control and was heading towards us. My whole body just froze and I couldn't move. I couldn't even lift a finger. I could see my entire life flash by.

Moa tried to stand but the panic that had welled up made her trip over her bag while her eyes filled with tears blurring her vision. Screaming voices that over and over again told us to run was the last thing we heard before I felt how my body was thrown into the air and to the ground.

(Moa´s POV)

For a moment, for just a moment, there was no pain, no feelings. There was nothing. I knew what just happened but it was like I was in a dream. I saw Linnéa´s lifeless body just some meters from where I was, her eyes where open and the skin on her left arm and leg had been rubbed of her body from when she had landed on the sidewalk. I watched her without feeling any emotions at all. Suddenly everything clicked and I understood that this was reality, that my best friend had just died.

I screamed in pain but I couldn't even hear myself. It was all slowly turning black. While silently screaming I saw Linnéa´s birthday present, the cover of the first volume of Black Butler had been ripped off. I tried to scream again as I made a wish. I asked for just one simple request.

" I want to go there with her, I want her to be there by my side... I...Just want...Her to be... Happy "

Darkness surrounded me and I knew that I was no longer a part of this world.


	2. Chapter 1,The freak outs

**WAZZAAAAP?! This is the first chapteeeer Wohooooo **

**We do hope you will enjoy it and if you feel like it you can happily review and follow the story :3No pressure though... Only a little xD**

**Thank you frozenarouras for being the first user to fave an alert the story :3  
millions of cookies too you :D**

**No flames but advise wanted. We do write too improve so **

**Let the story begin...**

( Moa´s POV )

I carefully opened my eyes shutting them again as the light burned too bright. The surrounding was filled with trees so I was guessing I was in a forest somewhere. I slowly got up holding my head as dizziness overcame me and I stumbled a little.

The sudden sound of breathing startled me and it wasn't from me but from someone nearby. That's when I heard a faint female voice whispering my name over and over again. As flashbacks from the accident flew over my mind I tried too find the source. I was hoping it was my friend.

I heard something crack deep in the forest hoping it was a bird. I began to walk and listen in that direction.

"Linnéa?" I called as I step by step walked towards the place where the cracking came from. Suddenly i felt how something touched my shoulder as the voice of my best friend answered my call.

" Dude I´m over here"

" GHAAAAAAA, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING, ARE YOU TRYING TO SCARE ME TO DEATH YOU FUCKING PIECE OF ASS SHIT!" I screamed shaking from the sudden appearance.

" Tell me if i´m wrong but aren't we already dead?" She asked looking down at me. " And are you shorter than usual?" just when i was about to answer Linnéa´s face went from relieved to shocked "w-why do you have those?" She said taking a step back.

" What's up with all the questions bro? Why do i have what?" I answered confused as I slowly lift my hand to scratch my head. While scratching I felt something furry sticking up...

*Moment of silence *

"EHHHHHH!" I screamed as I grabbed the things on my head. " WHAT IS THIS SORCERY?!" I paused my screaming and looked up at Linnéa.

"WHAT THE HELL!? YOUR EYES CHANGED COLOUR!" I started to scream again.

" WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT?! " She screamed as I turned around. I was freaking the fuck out and i could already feel the tears building up.

" YOU HAVE A FUCKING TAIL!" Linnéa screamed at me

"AND YOU HAVE A FUCKING TATTOO IN YOUR FUCKING FACE!" I screamed back.

Combined screaming for five minutes*

" IS THAT A GOOD OR A BAD THING?" she screamed back.

" I DON'T KNOW, BUT I THINK WE SHOULD CALM DOWN!" I said and we both finally got quiet.

"Well that was fun!" I whispered while looking at the endless greeneries.

A minute later*

( Linnéa´s POV)

" I´m bored. Can´t we at least TRY to get out of this forest?" I asked as i grabbed a small stone and threw it into the forest hitting probably a poor ant or something... I hoped it died.

Moa sighed as she got up on her feet stumbling a little bit. She always had poor balance.

"You´re right. We need a place to sleep after all." She answered while following a butterfly with her green eyes.

10 minutes later

"Well that was fast!" I said looking upon a huge mansion like a few thousand meters in front of us.

"Yeah, that´s strange i thought we where in the middle of nowhere." Moa said as she looked at all the grass surrounding the mansion. She was probably thinking how long it was going to take to walk all that way.

"GHAA, who cares let´s go and see if they are willing to let us stay over the night." I said as i began to walk towards the building when Moa suddenly grabbed what that was left of my shirt. After the accident the shirt had become all bloody and torn and the last piece of cloth that held the thing together got torn off. I sighed.

" You really had to do that, didn't you?" I said glaring at her as she tied it together in the back.

" See it like this, tight shirts are fashionable. It looks freaking fabulous now." Moa had a evil smirk on her lips as she finished the sentence. She stepped away from me admiring her work.

" Yeah? since when? " I asked trying to cover more of my skin. We then started to walk again. It was pretty awesome looking at all the green and the sun was warming our backs. What worried me the most though was the big grey cloud looming not too far away.

" Since we got to heaven" She said happily strutting away. I still can't get over her ears and tail. It's like, how the hell is this scientifically possible?.

" How do you know that we're in heaven? we could be in hell. It really doesn't look like hea-." I was suddenly oh so rudely interrupted by the rain as it started to pour down. I fucking knew it. Luck is really not on our side today.

"Let's stop talking and get to the walking!" Moa said as she started to sprint towards the mansion. Weren't we supposed to start walking? The only side of luck we got is that we where close enough to not get too wet. Or so i thought.

A minute later*

" Well this went... well" I said as we where standing at the mansions back door with a maid pointing a gun at our heads. She was scarily alike Mey-Rin from Black Butler. But that's just impossible. A book can't just suddenly be real.

IT'S SCIENTIFICALLY IMPOSSIBLE!

" The young master isn't home at the moment" The maid said as she glared at us. Jesus that woman can glare.

"Yeeaahh, we where just looking for a place to sleep over the night, but we can go and look somewhere else." Moa said nervously as she grabbed me and tried to walk away from the door. The clumsy son of a bitch dragged us into another person though.

" Ohh, sorry we didn't see you there" I said scratching the back of my head while trying to keep both people in my eyesight.

" Who are you? and what the hell 'r ya doin' out here?"


	3. An unpleasant meeting with Sebastian!

**HELLOOO ~ OUR LOVELIES XD**

**Today we're thanking MadNewman, ViperBlackHeart and littlelovelyLyndz For faveing and alerting this story :D You guys are awesome :D Millions of rainbows and cookies for all of you. I hope you guys are having it great and happy and that this story takes you into a different world of imagination.**

**Now.**

**Let's begin….**

( Linnéa´s POV)

"Who are you? And what the hell 'r ya doin' out here?" A tall smoking man asked as he looked down at us with a suspicious expression on his face. To point something out, we where STILL standing in the rain and Moa was shivering quite violently. Mother mode activated... I think my expression was a mixed one of worry, confusion and astonishment.

´_Waaaaait a minute_.´ I thought to myself as I looked back at the maid. Then I turned my head to face the blond man again, And then the maid, And then back to the man again.

" Do your name happen to be Bardroy?" I finally asked as I stared deeply in to his eyes hoping that the answer was going to be no, otherwise… '_NO…it's just scientifically fucking impossible. Just fucking impossible_' And that would basically mean that we are 126 years back in time which is 109 years before we were even born. Which means we're not even supposed to fucking exist.

"How do ya know ma name?" He answered as he threw away the now wet cigarette. (it's always been wet since he stepped out though.) He lit up another though. Why would he do that? Is he stupid or something?

The rain was still pouring down at us and I think that even Moa had figured out that we're no longer in our world. Maybe our world, but ESPECIALLY. Not. Our. Time….

Fuck.

" Now, can I ask you something?" Moa said while she was shaking like a freaking vibrator, because of the cold and probably because of the fact that she had a maid pointing a gun at her head. A simple twitch of her finger could trigger the gunpowder and brain splatter would cover the walls instantly killing her. Who wouldn't be freaking out about that? I certainly would.

The lights inside of the mansion started flickering but nobody blinked or moved. Everyone just kept their eyes on Moa.

Bardroy looked at her after that while he had once again dumped his cigarette at the ground.

"I'll take that as a yes. So is there any chance that we can spend the night in the mansion or maybe a building outside? Just something to protect us from the rain?" Her clothes that consisted of black jeans and a white T-shirt. yeah? They weren't jeans and a t-shirt anymore. Her shirt was blooded and you could see her bare stomach. Her jeans were ripped like someone had cut them from the upper part of the thighs to the beginning of her calf.

She looked like bus hit her.

Oh, yeah, it did. My incredible stupidity comes to the surface.

These two things, her short body stature, PLUS the adorable animal ears and the cute tail, made her look as defenseless as you could get. So kawaii~.

At the same time she finished her sentence we heard the sound of horse hooves and wagon wheels come from the front of the mansion yards gravel road. Both of the servants perked up and started running to the main door while another person appeared from behind a bush.

' _What the hell?'_ The boy? Girl? Wait! No boobs. He's a boy. The boy looked so much like Finnian that I think a fucking whale could see it's him. Finnian ran after the other servants while Moa and I stood there like fucking potatoes. Covered in ice. That's what it freaking felt like anyway.

They freaking left us at the back door.

Bitches fucking everywhere. Screw them, like, couldn't they at least have offered a blanket. And should they really leave suspicious people while the door is standing WIDE FUCKING OPEN?!

"S-S-S-Should w-we f-f-f-f-follow t-them?" Moa's teeth chattered while she asked the obvious question.

"No shit Sherlock" I answered while walking through the door following Bard's footprints. Seriously, I feel like a fucking detective here. The hallway was boring. Like, everything looked the same. Ciel needs to seriously think about redecorating.

Moa was following me like a lost puppy and we were creating puddles everywhere we went. MOHAHAHAHA. Sebastian will have fun cleaning that up.

When we got to the front entrance we were met with a cold, sharp and creepy as fuck stare. Can anyone guess where it was coming from? Ding, ding and ding. You are correct. It was coming from Sebastian. There was no other reaction though, he just helped Ciel out of the wagon and calmly walked by his side with the umbrella until they where inside the mansion. Then he closed the door and all of the servants were standing straight smiling happily at the duo. They closed the door on us.

"THOSE SONS OF BITCHES! WHO THE HELL DO THEY THINK THEY ARE!"

( Moa´s POV )

I looked at Linnéa since I was pretty confused but she didn't look like she knew much more then I did at the moment. I looked at the ground shivering trying to come up with a plan. My mind was pretty fucked up at the moment though. I was trying really hard not to cry.

"How should we take that?" I asked as I looked upon the huge mansion gate. The architecture of the mansion was pretty freaking beautiful. I want to cry so badly.

"Well, I´m taking that as a no but lets stay at the gate until it stops raining, just so we have some kind of shelter." Linnéa said as she turned her back to the door and looked out over the yard.

I sighed leaning against the door. Looking at Linnéa who had this grumpy and at the same time sad look on her face, and I let a tear drop. It's the kind of face she usually does when she´s thinking of something. The rain was pouring down like some freaking waterfall. I think this is the next Niagara Falls. That's how much it was raining.

This is what happens when my mind goes to different places. It's me trying to cope. So some people always get confused when I talk to people when I'm upset.

" This is scientifically impossible." She mumbled with her hand over her mouth and with the index finger over the nose. It's her thinking pose. I always laugh at her when she does it but now I really just wanted to be warm.

" You know that thinking to much isn't good for you. We both know how it ends up if you can't figure out the thing. You stubbornly try to find the answer. You always have to know." I looked at her with a smirk on my lips. It was genuine since for me it's pretty freaking hard to not smile.

A second or two passed by in silence before she responded.

" Did you say something?" She didn't even look at me as she mumbled the question still with her hand over half of her lower face.

The irritation made me want to hit her but instead of doing so I decided to calmly ignore her irritating aspect and paid more attention trying to keep my body warm. I sat down in the corner close to the wooden door as I breathed warm air on my hands rubbing them together to create some friction.

Linnéa didn't seem to care about it. She was deep in thought. I decided to see if anything else about her appearance had changed. Her hair had it´s original length and color, which is brown, and reaches the beginning of her butt. She was thinner and...

´WHAT THE FUCK SHE`S IN ANIME FORM! I CAN'T BELIEVE I DIDN'T FUCKING NOTICE! HOW DUMB AND UNOBSERVANT CAN YOU BE!´ I screamed the words in my head as I got desperate to find a mirror.

" Linnéa do you have a mirror in your backpack?" I asked as I got up on my feet.

" No" she answered quickly without moving a single muscle. I stared at her blankly.

" ... Do you think I can see myself in one of the windows?" My next question didn't give any reaction on her more then another simple answer. " No, it´s to dark. "

" Ohhh..."

Linnéa finally moved. She looked at me and removed her hand from her face and then she spoke.

" I don´t think that there is an easy ways out of this! I´m not even sure how we ended up here so I don't even know if there is any way to get home again. " That one sentence reminded me of my family. I would miss my mom, dad, my three little sisters, my grandma. Hell! I would even miss my mom's husband. I don't know what I would do without my mom though. She's my rock. She has always been there for me.

I thought about her question for a second and was about to answer but she interrupted me.

" We are most likely stuck here since we died."

At the time she finished her sentence the door opened and Sebastian stood there. He smiled at us. You know that ' if you don't fucking leave I'll make grinded meat from you' smile. At that moment I barely had the chance to see all of him before he had punched both of us. We flew like really far before landing gracefully.

PFFFFFFT! Yeah, no. We both rolled on the gravel cutting up my arms and knees. Probably hers to. I started to cry since I have homophobia and there was A LOT of blood. I think I could have fainted but since I have never experienced that before it was highly impossible now.

Incredibly at the end of rolling I landed safely on my feet, but Linnéa kept rolling on the ground which never seamed to stop until she hit the fountain.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT FOR!, LINNÉA ARE YOU FUCKING ALRIGHT!" I screamed in panic, still crying mind you, as I tried to see if she was okay. At the same time tried to keep my eyes on Sebastian who could do his next move any moment now.

I saw how cracks had appeared in the fountain and a small puddle of blood had slowly started appeared around her head. For a second I doubted that she was still alive.

But then I saw her arms move and since she was laying on her stomach she kind of looked like the girl in the grudge as she stiffly got up from the ground. She was standing with her face looking at the ground for a second before she grabbed her hair to lift her head and screamed.

" DUDE I CAN'T MOVE MY NECK! IT CAN'T EVEN HOLD ITSELF UP! IS IT BROKEN!"

**AN/:**

**Thank you for reading this chapter xP **

**We hope we will live up to your expectations and PLEASE leave a review. It doesn't even have to mean anything xD You can just write a simple good job and we will be all sunshine and ranbows.**

**We hope ya'll have a great day or week and we give you virtual cookies just for reading this xD**


	4. Chapter 3 What's with all the blood 00

**Wazzup my ladies and gentlemen. **

**This chapter is most likely a filler chapter.**

**We are trying to come up with the rest of the story as i'm writing this but for now it's a filler chapter. No one reads these things anyway but we hope you enjoy this chapter and that you'll be anxiously waiting for the next one.**

**Thank you MoonSong7 for alerting and faveing this story :D And thank you Blu3Owl and DragonChick65 for alerting this story :D**

**This chapter probably also gives you an insight of the Oc's attributes and part of their personality.**

**Now, Shall we start a hopefully fulfilling adventure. **

Stiffly I stood from the gravel with my head pointing down at the ground. I was just about to lift it up when I realized that the muscles in the neck area didn't respond. I grabbed my hair to lift it up so I could look at Moa.

"DUDE I CAN´T MOVE MY NECK! IT CAN'T EVEN HOLD ITSELF UP! IT´S BROKEN!" I screamed in panic as I tried to wipe away all the blood that constantly ran over my eyes with the one hand I had empty at the moment.

I faced Moa but something was terribly wrong, her skin color had gone pale white as her facial expression gave me a feeling of fear.

She gaged but placed her hand over her mouth to keep stable as she turned her face away from me.

"W-what is it?" I asked almost a bit scared since I´m not really sure what made her react that way towards me.

I heard how she swallowed and then how her breathing had gotten heavier as she tried to speak.

"B-b-blood " was all she managed to say with her now terribly shaking voice not mention her unstable legs. She was at the point where she slowly got down on her knees since she wouldn't be able to keep the balance for very long.

She was now sitting on her knees in the grass as she kept looking at the ground with one hand placed over her mouth and the other one at the ground to support the balance.

I looked at Sebastian because… Well, for some reason are we still alive and if I have gotten the character right about Sebastian from the manga we should have been dead by now... if not now, then at least from the time he first saw us at the main gate.

Sebastian was standing on the stairs with his pocket watch in his hands.

´He could easily have sent the servants on us instead of taking care of it himself out here in the rain.

I looked at Moa since we probably are going to die... again. But while looking at her I saw how her body buckled in connection with her gagging until it got to point where she couldn't hold it in anymore and removed her hand. For your information it was not a pretty sight.

" Ewww!, can´t you at least fucking warn me before that happens." I Screamed as I looked away.

I immediately remembered Moa´s fear of blood which made me fell a bit relieved even though we where standing in front of a life and death situation… Again.

Moa started coughing before she answered a bit hoarsely.

"Thanks for the support" She said crying a fucking waterfall.

"I'll seriously never understand your fear of blood."

**Moa´s POV. **

My throat was burning, my eyes where stinging and my body had gotten warm as if I was sitting inside a oven.

A harmless clicking sound was heard before a voice spoke and broke the silence that had been hanging in the air ever since my coughing stopped.

"Oh my, is it that time already, if this goes on any further Bocchan will miss his afternoon tea. I'll have to hurry up a bit." The voice came from the main door. It was Sebastian who had opened his big mouth and the click was probably from the now closed pocket watch he just had put in his pocket.

My mind was a bit unbalanced at the moment. I don´t really know how to explain it but even though I knew what kind of situation we where in, I still couldn't get a grip around it.

Sebastian unbuttoned the first button on his blazer and put his hand inside. In the next second he had silverware ... No, silver knifes between each finger.

"A-are we going to die?" I asked a bit unaware of the fact that I said it out loud.

Sebastian smirked as walked down the stairs and just as he was about to speak Linnéa interrupted as usual.

" HELL NO, I HAVE ALREADY DIED ONCE TODAY! I´M NOT LETTING THAT HAPPEN AGAIN!" She screamed as she took a step towards Sebastian when a loud cracking sound was heard and Linnéa fell to the ground.

For a moment I just dropped all the fear I had been hiding under to yell at Linnéa who was on the ground with her face buried deep in to the gravel.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING YOU SON OF A BITCH! ? YOU GAVE ME HOPE FOR A SECOND AND NOW YOU RUINED IT!" I Screamed as I saw how Linnéa struggled to get up from the ground.

But as fast as she got up on her feet again another large crack broke the silence as Linnéa once again fell, but this time backwards so she landed on her butt... She was creating craters all over the place.

She grabbed her hair again and looked up. The left side of her face was now full of small scratches.

" LIKE THERE EVER WAS ANYTHING TO DESTROY! WE WERE GOING TO DIE ANYWAY!" She screamed back at me, but suddenly her face turned pale as she looked down at her legs.

I followed her eyes and discovered where the cracking sound came from.

At the lower part of Linnéa´s leg, around the middle part of her shin was there something sticking up under the left pant leg surrounded by blood...

´_Why the fuck didn't she notice until now, the leg is fucking broken!_'

" … Well... Now we're really fucked ... " I said as a response to her earlier yelling. I was looking at her as she ripped of the lower part of her left pant leg to have a look at the wound.

Like the stupid idiot I am I didn't look away. Instead I continued to look at her leg as she continued to rip of the cloth under her knee.

When she was done and the pant leg was laying beside her I could see the wound and it wasn't a pretty sight since her shins bone was sticking out from it and it constantly bleed.

' _I´m feeling sick _' I thought before I could feel the darkness creep into my vision and I fainted.

( Linnéa´s POV )

I looked down at my broken leg before i once again looked up at Moa for some sort of help but while looking at her I noticed how she was spacing out while staring at my wound.

" OI, are you okay?" I asked but I didn't get an answer instead she slowly fell backwards and landed heavily on the ground making a thump sound.

"… WHAT THE FUCK! ARE YOU FREAKING SERIOUS, YOU´RE GOING TO LET ME DIE TERRIFIED AND ALL ALONE? " I screamed in pure panic as I finally after a lot of struggling to keep it, in allowed myself to cry while screaming.

I looked at Sebastian who had a smirk on his lips. I was unable to see his eyes since a shadow was hiding them then I looked back at Moa.

I threw my upper body forwards so I was laying in Moa's direction, so my upper body was over my leg. From there I just continued to drag myself towards Moa (who was in front of me) so that my legs would turn until they where behind me.

Since I couldn't move my legs I just decided to crawl on my stomach until I reached Moa. But before I even was halfway there I heard Sebastian's voice.

" Well, this was a rather easy fight. I was expecting more from a pair of demons." I heard his footsteps walking towards me while speaking so tried my best to crawl faster. Then a couple of meters away from Moa, I couldn't hear his footsteps anymore so I stopped for a couple of seconds just to look over to the place I knew Sebastian was a second ago.

Guess what?

There was no one there anymore. 'Fuuuuuuuuuuuck~'

A gust of wind blew past my face and I sighed in relief as I thought that he had spared us, but as I looked in front of me I saw a pair of black shoes instead of Moa.

" Fuck" Was all I said. I was so fucking scared that I couldn't even cry anymore. I felt how my body was shaking while I stared at the shoes in front of me I didn't even dare to look up.

" Now, should we finish this? " Sebastian sounded amused as he said those simple words. I didn't answer. I just closed my eyes as I prepared for the worst when another voice interrupted him.

" OI, Sebastian, come!"

I looked up in confusion and felt how a big pressure that I had over my chest just released as I saw whom it was that had spoken.

Even though I knew that it was a bit early allowing myself to feel such relief I just couldn't help it.

Knowing that I might get disappointed I still gained hope for survival... actually I was sure that we where going to survive something just told me that we are going to get out of this.

And the only reason I had to believe that such an unreasonable thing was to happen was that. Why would I die, get revived and then die again?

Sebastian looked up at his master then bowed formally before he got up again to answer.

" I´m sorry young master, but I do believe that I should finish what I started so yo-" Ciel interrupted him.

" SEBASTIAN!" The young boy raised his voice.

Sebastian sighed as he glanced back at me, which I responded with a smirk.

"Don´t worry I´m not going anywhere" I said with a teasing voice as I made a gesture over my two broken legs. " And neither is she " I pointed at Moa who was still unconscious.

Sebastian looked up at his master before he once again bowed as he said " Yes, my lord "

`_Now´s my chance_ ` I thought to myself as I started to look after something to defend myself with. As soon as Sebastian gets back he will dispose of us, but without any luck since the garden was simply perfectly clean from branches and stones... I only had the tiny stones on the gravel and I don't really think they will hurt him.

I looked at Sebastian and Ciel again.

Ciel was just done with whispering something in Sebastian´s ear, Sebastian slyly glanced back at me with his glowing pink eyes before he smiled.

Ciel turned around and walked in to the huge mansion again as Sebastian walked towards Moa and I.

I was now mentally preparing myself for another fight.

**Helloooooo :D We are know on our third chapter I'm sorry we are so majorly late but we haven't seen each other for about a month or more.**

**We will try to keep updating as fast as we possibly can but with school starting in a week (Ughhh schoooool D: ) we will be kept pretty busy.  
**

**But as we wrote :P We will try. It will be hard considering we don't go to the same school and we don't have the same amount of schoolwork but we will try.**

**We hope you'll leave a review and fave or alert the story :D**

Have a nice day :3


	5. Bath and clothes before healing!

**Hello our darlings :D  
We hope that this chapter has a good enough reason for the girls to get into the Phantomhive manor. There will of course be some more explaining on what was said in the contract. Thank you INSANEProduction for faveing and alerting this story :D And we also thank VillianKindOfGirl15 for alerting this story. We Give you both cookies and a unicorn :3**

**Well then. We won't keep you here any longer.**

**Enjoy chapter 5**

( Linnéa's POV)

I was still holding my head up with a string of hair as I watched how Sebastian was getting closer, still with that fucking smirk on his lips. I heard how his footsteps got louder and I glared with all my might at the pink glowing demon eyes.

I swallowed heavily as my heart started to beat faster and faster. For each step Sebastian took towards us the more I could feel myself starting too sweat. When he was only three feet away I couldn't take the pressure anymore...

" GHAAA, LIKE WHAT THE FUCK! KILL ME ALREADY IF THAT´S WHAT YOU´RE AFTER! I CAN´T TAKE THIS FREAKING SLOW MOTION DRAMA! " I screamed as loud as I could. I was crying now, and let me tell you. I. Do. Not. Cry. I let go of my hair feeling my forehead getting new scratches as it fell on the hard gravel.

I seriously couldn't get any more injuries. My whole body is one hit from being fully black and blue. God. I'm never going too be mean again if you let me live through these severe injuries….

I went from sure of survival too convinced that I would die within seconds.

Nothing happened and several seconds passed before I grabbed my hair again to check what was happening. The first thing I saw was a piece of paper... Like. What the fuck bro? Are you mentally trying to kill me with paper?

I looked at Sebastian who was smiling as he held it in front of my face. I noticed that it needed to be signed which means it´s a contract. I think. I really have no experience in contracts. I do know though that if it's something that looks like it has too be signed then it probably is a contract.

" What is that?" I asked as I tried to sit up. Obviously very fucking hard considering that my body is practically broken.

" A contract " Sebastian answered simply. Still with that FUCKING ANNOYING FAKE SMILE! LIKE WHY EVEN BOTHER?!

" Yeah I can see that but what's it for? My head is like literally split in half and my eyesight is like fuzzy camel balls." I spit out the words. The fact that Sebastian has a contract for me must mean that Ciel is plotting something evil as fuck... Maybe he will eat our souls.

( Moa´s POV )

'_My head... It hurts ... I want to sleep_… so hungry' I struggled to open my eyes as I heard Linnéa's annoying voice and the first thing I saw was Linnéa cowered in blood and Sebastian in front of her with a piece of paper in his hand. Is he like mentally killing her with paper? Hold my boobies. What is this red sticky substance around Linnéa?

As I always do when it comes to blood I felt sick. I was probably going to faint again. I HATE FAINTING! GHAAAAAAAA!

"SHIT!" I heard Linnéa say and before I could blink Sebastian had moved from her and over to me. His hand was placed over my eyes and I leaned against him since I was a bit dizzy and pretty sure a monkey was dry humping my leg. What can I say, I have a bit of a mental problem when it comes too swear words.

I heard how Linnéa took a breath and released it out in relief.

" How will it be then?" I heard Sebastian say still with his hand covering my eyes.

" YOU KNOW WHAT?!" I would rather DIE then to serve under your command because I seriously hate you more then my Ex!" Linnéa was speaking loudly and a moment of silence where filling the air. I think I even heard a cricket. I seriously need to get checked into a mental hospital because it feels like I'm about to become slightly insane by hearing awkward crickets.

"But..." she continued and I sharpened my ears to hear what she had to say. " I fear the thought of dying again and I really don´t want to take this opportunity away from my best friend as well. " Awwwwww! I knew she loved me.

"And, Moa, Don't take that the wrong way. I still feel like I want to kill you." Well then. That moment is ruined.

The air suddenly got colder and I shivered. I'm fucking sensitive to cold you ass nuggets.

"It´s settled then." Sebastian's voice said before he got up on his feet with me in his arms. He was carrying me bridal style. Like. What. The. Bloody. Fucking. Golden. Balls, is he doing? Do I LOOK like a fucking bride?

(May Lin´s POV)

I saw how Sebastian reached his hand into the air as I was sitting on the mansions roof, rifle in hand, before he took one of the two girls in his arms and walked towards the main gate.

I mumbled to myself as I passed a signal on to Bardroy who was sitting at the back side of the mansion on one of the barrels.

Bardroy simply waved at Finnian who was searching the garden looking for any other intruders.

(Linnéas POV )

….

….

´_Did he just leave me? ... In the rain?... With THIS clothing ... AND with two BROKEN legs? `_ I thought over what just happened as I watched Sebastian walk further and further away from me... Away with my best friend… what the actual bloody fuck.

" What an ass!" I mumbled to myself as I, with one hand, tried to sit upright again but it didn't work since my legs would NOT FUCKING MOVE.

YOU HEAR THAT SEBASTIAN?! THEY WONT MOVE BECAUSE OF YOU, YOU LITTLE CUNT!

I looked back at my weirdly angled legs with some help from my amazing hair pulling skills..

_`Come to think of it… Both of my legs and my neck are broken, but I´m somehow alive and another interesting thing is that I haven´t felt any pain at all. I always knew I was somehow an immortal unicorn!' _

" This must look ridiculous." I said to myself as I once again struggled to get up but a voice distracted me and made me look up.

" Indeed, It makes yah look really bloody ridiculous." It was Bardroy who spoke with that damn stinking cigarette in is mouth even though it was raining… Why would you even try to smoke if it was raining? Idiot.

Finnian and May Lin was standing beside him. May Lin was once again wearing her glasses and had a more or less worried expression on her face.

" Are you okay, did he hurt you badly?" She looked at me as she sat down.

I was about ready to scream in her face but the worrying tone and innocent expression on her face I decided to take a deep breath and calm my tits down.

"I-I´m fine " I answered unsure about how I should react in the situation but luckily I realized what I had said... " Or actually... I´m not, I´m sorry everything is just a bit fucked up at the moment.." I eventually corrected myself after the pause of silence and tried to smile. They looked a little shocked at my blunt language. Whatever. It's not like they've never heard a little cussing before.

" Yeah we can all see that." Bardroy answered as he looked down at me flinching when seeing my legs.

I really hate when people are looking down at me, but in this condition I guess it's pretty much obvious so I'll try too keep my temper down.

"We better do something about it quickly or you I'll catch a cold as well. " Bardroy said before he just picked me up without any warning.

"GHAA! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" I screamed since well, I'm not really used to these things happening… What? I don't really randomly get picked up everyday when I'm hurt.

"Haha, he´s just helping you home." Finnian giggled over the situation…

"Home?" I repeated as I got a picture of my own home in my head... A picture with my family… I could feel my eyes watering.

I bit my lip trying not too cry..

' _There's no reason to cry yet you dumbass, since we got here somehow, it must be a way back... And who would miss you at home anyway? ´ _I tried too get control over my feelings like I've always done in hard situations.

( Moa´s POV )

I was still in Sebastian´s arms red as tomato as I looked up his nose while he carried me inside the mansion. I'm really bad with people touching me. I just get the chills when people do that.

He put me down in a sofa before he turned around and disappeared out the door again. The room I was sitting in had a nice clean feeling. I could even smell some kind of chocolate in here.

The walls where red and the furniture all had the same dark brown color except from the sofa I was sitting in. it was dressed in wine red clothing. The room is like a gothic Victorian castle. Well, considering we're in the 17th century it's quite obvious but I've always had a thing for the Victorian era.

In front of me there was a table with elegant feet and a white cloth with some intricate design at the sides.

The door opened again and Sebastian entered. He had brought a towel and was also dragging a small wagon in the room.

The small wagon had a teapot, a cake, and some cups on it. it looked adorable. Just like really fucking adorable.

He passed me the towel as he spoke.

" I must be honest, your ears and tails are of a rather rare earth animal for a demon to have. It´s not often you see a demon with earth born abilities and especially not those who are classed as pets."

As he had finished the sentence he smiled before he stood up straight again to take a cup full of tea and place it on the table.

"Huuh, I see." I answered while thinking. _`WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT HOT SON OF A BITCH TALKING ABOUT!´_

"I'll just go and serve some tea for the young master before I'll show you your room, besides the other one needs to be here as well before I can take you anywhere as I'm guessing you would like too share the same bedroom"

_´... By saying the other one he must mean Linnéa ...´ _I thought as Sebastian walked away with the wagon and I was left alone with my towel in the creepy, clean looking, silent room..

Luckily I soon heard Linnéa's voice as footsteps from at least two people was approaching. They were only a few meters from the door.

" Where are we going? " I heard Linnéa say in an irritated tone... No, wait, she sounded embarrassed... (I can read her like an open book sometimes) Just before the golden knob on the door turned around.

"In here" A male voice answered before the door was pushed open.

The first thing I saw was that bloody mother fucker who had made me faint multiple times just today in Bardroy's arms. Both of her legs were dangling like there was no bones in them ... I guess she was pretty much boneless.

I closed my eyes and looked away. Looking away would multiply the effect of not seeing her. Which means I wont faint again for now.

"Yo!" She said teasingly smirking at me. That little bitch. I should have given her another bruise when I had the chance.

"C-couldn't you have washed the blood of your face first!" I answered with a high voice. Seriously if I could kill her right now and stomach seeing her blood I would have done it ages ago. I don't care how illogical it is.

" Yeah, yeah. As you probably noticed I find it kind of hard to walk away on my own. "

I thought for a second as we remained in silence.

" Ohh! I have something important to tell you!" She continued. Interrupting my thoughts on how a banana is so yellow looking.

"What?" I answered pissed Looking everywhere except at her

" Well I don´t know if you've heard anything yet but I guess not. After you fainted I found myself in a helpless situation ALL ALONE. Both my legs were broken and I had to hold my head up, WITH MY HAIR, too see what was happening in front of me, which left me with ONE ARM I could use to defend myself with against a fucking DEMON! It ended with me somehow signing a contract and selling our souls too Ciel who's going to give them to Sebastian which is going too lead us too possibly dying again except in a different universe." She rambled on and I had to concentrate too actually hear what she was saying. And when I did comprehend what she had said I screamed.

"WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU SELL OUR SOULS TOO A FUCKING TWELVE YEAR OLD WITH PARENT ISSUES AND A DEMON BUTLER WHO'S CONFIDENCE IS THE SIZE OF THE UNIVERSE?!"

" Well it was too either not sign it and die or we could have signed it and possibly make it out alive when Sebastian's contract is done. But I don´t know the details since my head was kind of messed up after the whole fly in to the fountain shit and getting my head slammed into the ground."

"... Well at least we´re alive " I answered calming down a little. As much as I don't want to owe someone I would rather be getting out of this universe alive and go back to my family at home. I miss my mom and dad. And my sisters. AND MY GRANDMA. With that I spontaneously started crying. Linnea just ignored me. That yodeling little monkey shit.

Now the other door got pushed open from the other side of the room were Sebastian had exited. I looked at the door opening where Ciel was now standing.

"... Sebastian " the boy said as he turned his head around. " Get these two a bath and some proper clothing. And then get them some rooms." he continued. Looking at us in some disgust. Someday I will poison you little sassy dwarf. Just you wait.

" A bath?... And clothes?... IS THAT THE ONLY THING YOU CAN THINK OF! I NEED SOME MEDICAL FUCKING ATTENTION HERE YOU LITTLE ASSPOOPING NUGGETS!" I heard Linnéa scream. I just stared at her calmly. That little bitch deserved that. Sebastian looked amused while Ciel was annoyed as usual. The three stooges where standing there with their mouths open. I hope they eat a fly.

" May I ask you to not scream, and please don´t worry about that we will take care of it AFTER you have gotten all that grime off of you." I looked at Sebastian who had a evil smirk on his lips, probably because he knew Linnéa already hated him for having to admit defeat…

_'Well at least I'll finally be warm and clean.'_

**Hello again our lovelies.**

**We hope you enjoyed this chapter and that you will review and fave and alert and everything that you want xD**

**But please do review this story as it's always fun reading them :D**

**Have a lovely day :**

**IdiotsThatLikesUnicorns**


End file.
